


Over The Edge

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: "If I behave myself until we get back to our hotel room tonight..." Seungyoon whispers, leaning towards Jinwoo, "...do I get some sort of reward?"Seungyoon is a little jealous over certain things that transpired during their performance and Jinwoo knows exactly how to deal with him. Established JINYOON. Canon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember WINNER performing in Busan? Remember JINYOON staring at each other dreamily? Remember Jinwoo singing the last lines of BUT to Seungyoon? Well, this is my take on what could have happened AFTER all that.

IMAGE IS NOT MINE.  _IMAGE IS BY_  BLUE SOOP. Just placing it here for reference.

 

Some lines were crossed tonight, putting Seungyoon on edge. After their stage performance, he grabs Jinwoo by the waist and kisses him the moment they stepped into their assigned tent. Just a light brush of his lips against Jinwoo's warm pliant ones. It was chaste enough to stay decent but more than that, it was a deterrent for everyone else around - **Kim Jinwoo is his and his alone.**

 _"Seungyoonie..."_ Jinwoo chided, lightly pushing him off. _"...don't do that. There are people watching."_

 _To hell with them._ Seungyoon wanted to say but he holds back his tongue and takes Jinwoo’s hand in his instead. Twining their fingers together, he smiled.

 _"We have to be careful. You understand why, right?"_ Jinwoo shakes their clasped hands for emphasis and all Seungyoon can do is nod dumbly and stare. Marveling minutely at just how immensely alluring his boyfriend looked right now. He took some time to drink in the sight of him; from Jinwoo’s long slender legs clad in light-washed skinny jeans, to the way his sweat dampened striped shirt sinfully clung to his lean body.

Seungyoon bites his lip and whistles in his head, picturing himself yanking that shirt off his lover and running his hands and lips on the heated smooth skin underneath as those legs wrapped around his hips, keeping him in place and keeping him close. _Perfect. Too fucking perfect._

Jinwoo seemed to have somehow read his mind because he suddenly smacks him for no reason, looking exasperated yet still smiling back at him. Seungyoon doesn't miss the blush that colored his cheeks.

 _"If I behave myself until we get back to our hotel room tonight..."_ he whispers, leaning towards Jinwoo, _"...do I get some sort of reward?"_

Jinwoo holds his gaze, moving in slowly and stopping just millimeters away from his lips. Seungyoon could feel the temperature between them climb higher, his pulse rising, desire growing. He reaches out and lovingly tucks a bit of Jinwoo's hair behind his ear, letting his fingers linger. Somewhere behind him he can hear the other three members of their group groan and mutter curses, all directed at him - never Jinwoo.

Jinwoo blinks up at him a few times, a mischievous grin forming on his too pretty lips as he tugged him forward and whispered in his ear, _"What do you think, Seungyoonie?"_

  
  
 

With just about everyone pre-occupied with the on-going show, his boyfriend drags him towards the deserted shoreline, the cool sea breeze greeting them. After walking silently for some time they turned a corner and ended up behind a desolate rock-wall that was partially hidden in view. Before he could ask Jinwoo what they were doing there of all places, he pushes him against it, a strange glint in his eyes. Jinwoo’s arms wrapped around him, biting his lip as he slowly pulled him in until there's no longer any space between them.

 _"Hurry."_ Jinwoo whispers to him in a tone that sent a delectable shiver down his spine, the one he reserves for when they’re alone in their bedroom and writhing under the sheets, lost in the haze of delirious pleasure. Seungyoon’s body hums in anticipation as the butterflies in his stomach flutter wildly. Tilting his head down a little, he closes the small space between them.

They start off slowly, but not for long, swiping his tongue across Jinwoo's upper lip he was rewarded with a soft moan. His hands fall on Jinwoo's waist and after tugging his tucked striped shirt out of his jeans, his hands wandered under it and on to the planes of his boyfriend's lightly toned stomach. Jinwoo moans in his mouth and parts his lips as Seungyoon’s fingers brushed against his navel, inviting his tongue all the way in.

 _“You’re mine, Kim Jinwoo.”_ He says, smiling shakily into their heated kiss. _“All mine.”_

Jinwoo doesn’t respond to him verbally, instead his mouth slides against his clumsily, his body trembling as he pulls Seungyoon closer, holding him exactly where he needs him to be. Seungyoon starts to feel the air getting stamped out of his lungs as their bodies molded together, fitting perfectly. His deafening heartbeat resounded on his head, he was slipping over the edge – freefalling, and Jinwoo was with him, losing himself just as badly as he was.

 _Fuck_ , he inwardly curses as he feels Jinwoo hotly grind against him again and again. The delicious friction between them was proving to be too much and Seungyoon could literally see stars burst behind his lids each time. An intense rush of heat surges in his veins making him tingle and it feels fucking fantastic; he was literally losing his mind. _Kim Jinwoo is going to be the death of him._ He was damn sure of it. His impatience takes over and he wastes no time in turning them around and pressing Jinwoo against the wall this time.

The whole thing seemed surreal. The rock-wall was providing them little privacy and just about anyone can turn into the deserted corner they were in and catch them. Their moans were divinely mixing together with the wind and the crashing waves, their bodies hotly and tightly moving against each other in a sea of bliss. The thought only fueled Seungyoon’s desire to have Jinwoo right then and there. Jinwoo's lips are on his, their tongues exploring each other’s mouth, nipping and sucking until he's lightheaded on the taste of him.

Eventually, they pulled away. Just enough to get some air in, their breaths mingling. Seungyoon lovingly runs his thumb on Jinwoo's now red and wet well ravished lips. He looked so open and inviting, his delicate face angelic and needful. Seungyoon wants nothing more than to make love to him and possess this incredibly beautiful creature before him, marking him as his in something indelible over and over again. Seungyoon’s tongue darts out at the thought to taste Jinwoo’s glistening wet lips once more.

Moments later Seungyoon’s phone vibrates in his pocket, it was followed by Jinwoo’s. Both are certain that it was their staff members searching for them. Seungyoon releases a shaky breath, his _‘not so little friend’_ was throbbing and begging to be freed from the confines of his jeans, wanting nothing more than to bury itself deeply inside his lover’s warm tight hole.

 _“We should go.”_ He hears Jinwoo say, just as breathless. Seungyoon can only tighten his grip on his lover’s waist in frustration.

_“BUT before we go, let me take care of that.”_

Seungyoon incredulously stared at Jinwoo who was staring at his _‘not so little friend’_ anymore. Jinwoo’s hand resting on the waistband of his jeans started to move, lightly palming him, his pretty fingers tracing his arousal.

 _"Just so you know, I am going to fuck you senseless tonight."_ Seungyoon cups Jinwoo’s ass at the end of his words and is pleased when he hears him take a sharp intake of breath. Jinwoo’s hold on him tightened as he heartily laughed, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

 _"This is bad. I just can't get enough of you."_ He chuckles, feeling Jinwoo's hair between his fingers.

 _"Of course."_ Jinwoo responds, moving to catch his lips in a lazy indulgent kiss before sliding down between his legs and fumbling with his belt then pulling down his zipper.

Jinwoo’s hand finds him and Seungyoon hisses at the contact, biting down on his lips to repress a heated moan, his need swelling like wildfire into his belly. Jinwoo stared up at him, eyes shimmering in the dark as he licked the tip. _"Seungyoonie, you love me way too much."_

 _“I do.”_ He laughs breathlessly, surprising himself at how he was able to get two coherent words out with Jinwoo’s hands wrapped wickedly around him. _“I just - ”_ Seungyoon’s breath catches again, his hand brushing away Jinwoo’s hair to look at his face. _“I love you. A lot.”_

Jinwoo stares up at him again, his Adam’s apple bobbing. He didn’t move, didn't blink, but Seungyoon saw the flicker in his eyes.

 _“When I’m with you.”_ he continued voice soft and gentle. _“Nothing else matters.”_

Jinwoo nods, their gazes locked tight. The corner of Jinwoo’s pretty pink lips curled up and Seungyoon’s heart couldn’t help but contract at the sight. Jinwoo stood up, lips coming within an inch of Seungyoon’s. He was the pure definition of beauty, heaven itself personified.

 _“I can’t even imagine ever being without you.”_ Seungyoon needed to get it out. _“I’d go crazy. I need you. I want to be with you. I have to.”_

 _“Seungyoonie.”_ Jinwoo said, voice caught up in a cute chuckle that made his heart swell even more. _“Kiss me.”_

He took a deep breath and grabbed hold of Jinwoo, moving forward and feeling his warm breath against his skin, tilting his head he closed the space between them. Jinwoo’s lips perfectly fitted with his, so soft and so entirely right. He can just keep kissing him forever and never look at anyone or anything else for the rest of his mortal existence.

Jinwoo’s hands go down on him, wrapping around his rigid heated flesh again. Touching him with lazy deliberation, lightly tracing the thick throbbing vein on the underside, making him shudder and moan under his touch.

  
  
 

The moon, low and large, shone brightly above them. Stars covered the Busan night sky in clusters, twinkling. Jinwoo placed the smallest of butterfly kisses all along his neck and jaw before leaning up and kissing him once. They were covered in sweat, their bodies engulfed in a soft glow. He held Jinwoo in his arms, his breath warm against his neck. Seungyoon felt content just holding him like that, the man he loves who amazingly - _loves him right back._

Looking out over the dark sea, everything seemed so calm and serene, they wanted to absorb the moment while it lasted. Their world is complicated but having each other and being together gave them plenty of reasons to feel fortunate and to be happy. Their future seemed so bright, so full of hope, and above all – full of ardor.

  
  
 

This is them, _home in each other’s arms._

 _This is their moment,_ where they belong.

 


End file.
